storiesofnintendofandomcom-20200214-history
Soniczero1993
Soniczero1993 is a well rounded officer, often trying to balance his gaming and show watching. This usually involves him liking a good number of American things, while also enjoying certain Japanese things. He secretly watches anime, though his choice of anime is usually quite obvious due to his nature. He is a good friend of Cloud's and knows many of the officers at All-Out Nintendo. Can be very oblivious to what others may think is obvious information, and is sometimes ridiculed because of it. Though he often forgets about it a day later and wonders why they remind him of things he never remembers. He also frequently addresses Cloud by username instead of his real name, a habit he still retains. Personality Soniczero1993, or s0 by everyone else, is a nice guy at heart, but tends to have a cruel sense of humor. This can involve insults, sadistic responses, or simply mentioning something dark and depressing that sometimes scares other users. His most common trait is his love for long brutal conflicts, usually involving most forms of pain all at once. Despite his rather creepy attitude, his mind is actually quite calm. He could be considered a half-otaku, due to his small anime list, which he seems to love quite a bit. He's never actually read any manga, aside from a really old Pokemon manga. Present day Soniczero is a whole different person however. While the above personality is still true, his watching of anime is so open now, he often has various themes to show off an anime he's watched and, very likley, enjoyed. He's dropped more of his sadistic side for a more comical side, though it can still come off as a bit morbid depending on the context. He can now find his favorite female characters to be cute in their own way, something he would never state in the past. There's also a chance he may have developed a lolicon status from his peers. Anime List While s0 often shows hatred to anime, there are some animes he will find either enjoyable, or will flat out fall in love with. Some of the major anime he watches usually have lots of action, though oddly enough Lucky Star is quite high on his list, despite being very different from his tastes. Note: The list below is a list made before his change in tastes, and does not accurately display his current tastes. #6 Pokemon While s0 would perhaps rather stick knives in his eyes than watch the new episodes, he did like the old Pokemon. This was way back in his childhood, during the 90's, that he watched this show. He found it rather interesting, mainly because it was different, having strange animals called Pokemon, take the place of real life animals. Though he has noticed that as the seasons went on, they became more and more dull, until he had given up on it. Despite that, he still thinks the older episodes are superior, which is why this ranks 6 on his list. #5 Yu-Gi-Oh Like Pokemon, s0 claims that the older episodes are far better than the newer ones. He found the plot rather interesting, and the fact that cards were used as a form of battle, with some rather interesting creatures, he found himself absorbed. Though like Pokemon, he has given up on the newer episodes. #4 Mon Colle Knight Way back in the 90's, this was one of s0's all time best anime. The plot was rather strange to him, but the many creatures in the show were interesting to him. He enjoyed the show very much, but it was rather short and ended quickly. This may be why he prefers the 90's over the new stuff. #3 Digimon Digimon was one of s0's top anime in his childhood during the 90's. He thought Digimon was superior to the Pokemon anime, and loved the many creatures within the show. The plot was well done, and the story was much darker than Pokemon, catching another intrest. While he does like the 2nd and 3rd seasons, he dosn't like seasons 4 or 5, and prefers season 1 over all else. Regardless, s0 has many fond memories for this one. #2 Lucky Star This was perhaps an anime no one saw coming. This is where s0's tastes are thrown out the window completly. Lucky Star stars four school girls in everyday life, which is quite odd for his taste for action. It is perhaps the first anime he has watched that covered real life more than anything else. He also shows that he is fond of Konata, being one of his favs of the show. Despite his rather dark brutish nature, he found the Kanata bit, Konata's mother appearing as a ghost, which also revealed her father's ultimate love for his wife, rather touching. He also shows a burning hatred that Lucky Star was rather short, and hopes it will be continued. #1 Dragon Ball Z Yup, this was expected. It has the most action out of any anime s0 has ever seen. Well for one it involves people who can blow up planets with their fingers. He really loves this anime, even owning a few games about the anime. This is his number 1 anime of all time. He really loves the action, the powers, and most of all, the explosions. Post Personality Shift Anime List Below is a list of a few anime that have recently been added to his list. Unlike the last however, none of them are listed in a manner of what was good, and what was most liked. They are simply 6 examples. Sailor Moon Before his change in tastes, this anime probably would have never been attempted. Watched only when another user who goes by the name ktulu007 kept mentioning it, he finally decided to stop putting it off and found himself enjoying what he's seen so far. The show stars 4 Sailor Soldiers in a mixture between Sentai (superhero genre that usually focuses on teamwork) and Magical Girl (a genre usually focusing on young girls with magical powers), who have to defeat any evil that tries to take over or destroy their world. Each girl is a reborn version of their past lives, which seems to have some sort of reincarnation theme. With plenty of action, and a bit of ham, he's learned to enjoy a show he originally only saw as a child. And probably didn't remember any of it. Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt An anime that would seem to follow his original personality, it is an anime that is very vulgar, full of references, and isn't meant for children. Starring two suggestively named "Angels", Panty and Stocking are thrown out of Heaven, and have to destroy ghosts and collect Heaven Coins to get back into Heaven. He's still not quite sure if they act as some sort of badge of proof of their deeds, or if they are some sort of currency needed to pay some stupidly large toll (considering they've bough things off what could be implied to be a Heaven Amazon, it might be the latter). Category:People of AONU